


Starting Fires

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Horrible Day, Nightmares, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean being awesome and making a bad day better





	Starting Fires

You had been having nightmares for weeks. Not about anything specific, just about this life in general and the fears it brought with it. You knew you were safe at home. In the bunker. With the Winchesters just down the hall. You knew, you knew how to handle yourself, but no one had apparently let your subconscious know that, so the nightmares kept coming. Waking you up in the middle of the night and preventing you from going back to sleep. Preventing you from getting the rest you truly needed by now.

This night had been no exception, so after having tossed and turned for hours you decided it was finally time to get up. Get up before the crack of dawn. You hated this.

You put your hair up into a messy bun before venturing down the hallway towards the kitchen and your much needed morning cup, or bucket of coffee.

After roaming around the kitchen for 10 minutes you came to the horrifying realization you were out of coffee, causing you to practically run from the kitchen into the library, where you found the younger Winchester with his nose buried in some lore book.

“Sam!! There was a full bag of coffee yesterday! What the hell happened to it?!” You stopped in front of his table with your hands solidly planted at your hips.

“I killed it,” Sam mumbled before he looked up and a look of horror spread across his face, when he saw your eyes shooting daggers at him. “Y/N I am sorry…” he started.

“Well sorry doesn’t exactly fill my mug or wake me up does it Sam?” you scolded and Sam immediately motioned to get on his feet.

“I’ll make a run. I am so sorry Y/N. It won’t happen again.” Sam grabbed his jacket and was halfway out the door as you muttered, “I surely hope not!”

You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself as you looked around the bunker. The library was a mess. Whatever Sam had been up too, he had not been very neat about it, but you had no energy to try and figure out his nightly activities at this hour. Instead you decided a shower might help wake you up, since the coffee wasn’t happening anytime soon.

You made your way to the bathroom, desperately needing a good long shower. Just the thought of the hot water running down your body was making you calmer than you had been moments  before and the warm water did work miracles. On your mood and your tired limbs. Right up until the shampoo from your hair found it’s way into your left eye that was. Making your eyes instinctively clam shut and your as the string shot through your eye making you stomp your feet on the floor.

“Son of a bitch!” you almost yelled through the bathroom before you finally regained enough control of your anger to rinse off and carefully place a warm cloth over your eye soothing the pain. You took deep calming breath trying to prevent your tired body from throwing you into a hysterical fit of crying and banging the walls until the anger left your body.

Just as you thought you were succeeding, you noticed it. A damn wasp. How in the hell had a damn fly even made it’s way into the bunker? That was it. Something you could take your anger and frustrations out on. You quickly wrapped a towel around your still dripping body and ran to get the electric swatter from your room.  Your eyes quickly found the swatter and you grabbed it. This wasp was going to regret choosing to ever venturing into the bunker, and it sure as hell wasn’t leaving it alive.

You stormed back into the bathroom with the swatter clenched in your hand ready to commit murder. You swung the swatter at the wasp which only seemed to anger it and it went directly for your head.

“Oh no you don’t,” you muttered ducking out of the way, “I have killed monsters way bigger than you!” You swung the swatter at the wasp again and again. Ready to fight it till death if that was what it took.

Finally you hit it sending it flying through the room and into the nearest wall landing on your batmath and you once again saw red. Pressing your electric swatter down on top of it, pressing down the button until the bug was fried extra crispy.

“Hah haa!” You yelled out in victory of its defeat, but your triumph was short lasting when you realized cotton and electricity might not have been the best math, as your mat caught fire before your eyes.

You jumped back on your feet and started swatting the nearest towel at the mat and stomping on it, but the fire only seemed to move and grow in fury.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit,” you danced around on top of the mat fighting a losing battle with the flames along with the tears building behind your eyes. Could this day get any worse?

“What the hell?” You heard a low growl behind you, before you were forcefully pushed to the side and Dean grabbed the side of the mat, throwing it into the shower and turning on the water before spinning back around to face you with an amused look on his face.

“How in the hell did you succeed in almost setting our bathroom on fire, Y/N?” He grinned at you as you began explaining.

“There was a wasp and it was going at me, but I fought it and then I got it and I was angry and it was on the mat. So I didn’t think I…” you spoke quickly and almost without breathing until Dean started laughing.

“And when the flames started, it didn’t occur to you to use water? You are in a pretty handy room for that princess.”

Your breathing quickened and your tears started pressing behind your eyes yet again.

“I am just so tired okay. I didn’t think,” you tried to hiss at him but it came out in sobs and the smirk quickly disappeared from Dean’s face and within seconds his strong arms was wrapped around you. Holding you close to his chest and you could no longer hold back your tears.

He let you cry as he soothingly stroked your still damp hair with one hand, holding you close to him with the other. His voice was almost a whisper, when he finally spoke.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart. I know you are having trouble sleeping. I was a jerk.”

Your tears slowly subsided, but you still didn’t feel like letting him go as you clung to him as if he was your only lifeline left before you lost your sanity and Dean let you. He stayed still with you in the bathroom.He held you for what felt like hours, his even breathing calming you. You released him once you felt strong enough to stay calm without his arms holding you together.

“I have a great idea! Let’s spend the rest of the day watching old western movies while we camp out in my room!” He said excitedly.

You couldn’t stop the giggle that slipped past your lips and you dried your eyes before responding, “I would love that.”

Dean had been a bigger comfort than he had realized that day. He had you smiling and laughing as the two of you spend the day stretched out on his bed. Tossing popcorn and pillows at each other before you finally fell asleep tugged safely under his arm with your ear against his heart.

His strong heartbeat lulling you to sleep and the safety and warmth of his body keeping your nightmares at bay, as he stayed by your side for hours. Letting you sleep through the evening and night in his bed on top of him as he held you close.

A few weeks later

“That is it!” You stretched your arms over your head yawning after slamming the book in front of you shut. “If I have to read about one more Northern Forest God devouring people I am gonna puke! I need a shower!”

You pushed your chair back, smiling at the brothers before turning around heading for the hall only to be stopped by Dean’s teasing voice.

“Don’t set it on fire, sweetheart! I need a shower too.”

“Shut up! That was one time!” You laughed twirling around as you grabbed the nearest book and threw it at him. He ducked with a smug grin on his face before it could hit him and you decided to whip it off.

“You could join me, you know? Save water.” You grinned at him and sent him a flirtatious wink before turning around making sure to put some extra sway into your hips as you left Dean aswell as Sam gobsmacked behind you. Halfway hoping the older Winchester would man up and take you up on your offer. 


End file.
